


Playing 2 - Winning 2 - Celebrating 2

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The companion (Gene's POV) pieces to the original <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/164538"><i>Playing - Winning - Celebrating</i></a>; for some reason the first two end up taking place immediately before the originals and the third immediately after.  The follow up to the whole kit, or "what happened after the credits rolled," is <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/56923"><i>Aftermath</i></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing 2 - Winning 2 - Celebrating 2

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bit of m/m intent if you squint, drinking, and a good thumping. Created for [](http://candesgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://candesgirl.livejournal.com/)**candesgirl** ; ask nice and I'll do one for you, too.

Playing 2

My nancy-boy DI was right annoyed when I taught that brat some manners. Probably because it was his idea, the witness’ drawing that let me bang up the dad, the one he swore wouldn’t be where the evidence pointed even though my gut picked him out immediately.

Then he had the balls to deny me my tenner. “It’s not over yet,” he complained, despite his beloved “evidence.” So I thumped the Cortina and warned him about going up against me. I’ll make his forfeit more than just what’s out on the table.

I’ve got me eye on you, Sammy-boy.

Winning 2

“My problem would rock your world.”

Problems? He thinks he’s got problems? I’ve got unmarked shooters on the streets, a confessed murderer that my picky-pain DI insists can’t be arraigned until forensics comes back, that same DI who won’t go with his copper’s instincts even though he admits he’s got ‘em and they match mine, and a Party Seven begging to be opened.

“Everything’s pointing towards Gene Genie getting his beer,” I scoffed, and left. He looked so down… I almost wish he was gonna win. Almost. He doesn’t know it, but when he loses, I’ll finally win – him.

Celebrating 2

Christ, I thought my brains would be splattered on the mill wall tonight. Then I was certain Sam’s guts were. Good thing the wiry git can move like greased lightning.

I’m sharing a bottle with my squad to celebrate not dying when in walks DCI Poncy-Arse Litton. He has the gall to insult me in my own squad room! But damned if Sammy doesn’t stand up to him; first a nice jeer, then a brilliant little dust-up. Which my DI and I finished off with perfect coordination.

C’mon, Sammy-boy, let’s see if we can open that beer together just as well.  



End file.
